La violinista
by melii-neko96
Summary: Siempre en las mañanas donde el cielo se muestra limpio y el canto de los pájaros te despiertan, en la Plaza Novana, en Roma, se puede escuchar el sonido agudo de un violín un poco desafinado. Muchos se quejan de ese sonido y otros solo lo ignoran, pero nadie se ah tomado la molestia de ir hacia donde se reproduce el sonido y hacerle un comentario aquel "músico".


Siempre en las mañanas donde el cielo se muestra limpio y el canto de los pájaros te despiertan, en la Plaza Novana, en Roma, se puede escuchar el sonido agudo de un violín un poco desafinado. Muchos se quejan de ese sonido y otros solo lo ignoran, pero nadie se ah tomado la molestia de ir hacia donde se reproduce el sonido y hacerle un comentario aquel "músico".

Un día, un joven de piel pálida, ojos negros y adornados de unas visibles ojeras, cabello negro y alborotado, de una estatura increíblemente alta, caminaba por la plaza mirando las esculturas y arquitecturas que te invitan a admirarlas. Mientras caminaba, escuchó el sonido de un molesto y desafinado violín del que siempre hablan los romanos que viven o trabajan cerca de la plaza. Si tanto se quejaban, ¿Por qué no se han atrevido a detener a aquel artista?

El pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño y caminó hacia donde proviene aquel sonido para darle un alto o darle algún consejo sobre música, cualquier cosa le haría un bien para todos.

Al llegar al centro de la plaza, donde se está la fuente de los cuatro ríos, se encuentra con una niña de 5 años de edad de piel blanca y tersa, ojos azules como zafiros recién pulidos y enmarcados con unas largas, negras y rizadas pestañas, cabello dorado, lacio y largo, hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura, solo vistiendo de un blusón largo y blanco-o que en algún momento llegó a ser blanco-; y tocando un violín viejo y maltratado. El joven desfrunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios ante la sorpresa de que la causante de ese ruido se trate de una pequeña niña que solo intenta sobrevivir a través de la música que al parecer, no le ah ido bien.

El chico caminó hasta estar enfrente de ella y mirarla fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, cosa que no incomodó a la pequeña haciendo que él entreabriera ligeramente sus labios, preparado para hablarle.

-¿Qué tocas?

No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de la chica, pero no se ofendió, solo esperó a que la rubia saliera de su trance musical y volviera en sí.

Al terminar de tocar, posó sus ojos azules sobre él, dispuesta a contestarle.

-El fantasma de la opera de Andrew Lloyd Webber-contesto en voz baja y con la voz ronca.

-¿Qué?-se encorvó un poco y puso su mano detrás de la oreja, indicándole que la escuchó.

-El fantasma de la opera-alzo un poco la voz, sintiendo un ardor en la garganta.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu voz?

-Nada-murmura en voz baja y se prepara para tocar el violín.

-No toques el violín o al menos afínala.

-No puedo afinarla, aunque quisiera no iba a poder, sus cuerdas ya están desgastadas.

-Compra otro violín.

-No puedo-puso los ojos en blancos, desesperándose por el muchacho.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ya deje de preguntar!-miró de manera fulminante a su acompañante.

Él solo la siguió mirando fijamente, notando como la pequeña intentaba verse fuerte, pero por dentro sufría y contenía las lágrimas.

La pequeña solo se limito a volver a tocar el violín ignorando completamente al desconocido que se puso a su lado y se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo mirando la gente que pasaba.

La mañana pasó rápido hasta el punto donde el sol indico que ya es de tarde, el joven seguía a su lado comiendo una paleta mientras que le chica volvía de un pequeño puesto de comida. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro y abrió la bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué te compraste?-preguntó curioso el chico, mirando de reojo la bolsa.

-Comida, ¿Qué más?-sacó un pequeño paquete de plástico donde adentró hay un sándwich de jamón.

-No se ve muy apetitoso, prefiero el azúcar.

-Te morirás por sobredosis de azúcar-miró de reojo al chico y alzó una ceja-Deberías comer otras cosas, alguna fruta o comida de verdad.

-No soy diabético, así que no puedo morir por sobredosis.

-Tú podrías ser el primero-murmuro con un tono burlón y abrió el paquete. Después miró, de abajo hacia arribo, al chico-¿Por qué te sientas así?

-Porque así puedo deducir las cosas bien, al contrario mis capacidades deductivas disminuyen un 40%-se lleva el dedo pulgar en la boca y muerde la yema del dedo.

La chica miró extraña al chico mientras le daba un bocado a su sándwich.

-_Que chico tan más raro_-pensó mientras masticaba y tragaba con dificultad.

El chico, ajeno a la mirada y los pensamientos de la chica, no debería perder el tiempo de aquella manera, pero no quería irse.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto por primera vez la niña.

-19 años.

-Eres 14 años mayor que yo-calculó rápidamente.

-Lo sé.

-19 años y eres detective-afirmó la chica, tomando por sorpresa al joven-Si tienes que deducir cosas, supongo que eres detective-le dio otra mordida a su comida.

-Si tú lo dices…-murmuró el detective, sonriendo levemente-Soy el detective Deneuve.

-No tienes finta de ser francés-mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo soy?

La rubia miro mal al joven, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y arrugando su naricita. Se le estaba siendo insoportable la compañía del chico, pero a la vez le agradaba. Era la primera vez que una persona le hacía compañía.

-Tienes un nombre de origen francés-sonrió con ironía a la vez que alza una ceja-¿No sería obvio que pensara que eres de Francia?

-Supongo que sí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Uriel-borró la sonrisa y mira hacia el cielo.

-¿No eres Italiana?-miró de reojo a la chica.

-Sí, si soy Italiana. Pero no sé por qué no me pusieron un nombre no tan rebuscado y algo más italiano como…Isabella-mira al chico y sonríe un poco-Me gusta ese nombre.

-Ese nombre lo tienen casi todas las italianas-comentó el chico con seriedad, pero se podía detectar, levemente, la burla de ese comentario.

Fulmino con la mirada al chico y desvío la mirada manteniendo su orgullo en alto ¿Qué se cree para burlarse de aquella manera? Ella sabe que Isabella no es un nombre muy original, pero es un nombre que le hubiese gustado tener.

El silencio reino en el ambiente, solo veían como la gente pasaban o se detenían para admirar la fuente de los cuatros ríos.

Ya había pasado el día y la noche apareció, Deneuve se encontraba parado enfrente de una ventana, en la habitación del hotel donde se hospeda. A través de aquel vidrio miraba una Roma iluminada por las luces de sus habitantes.

Se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, así que miro por el reflejo de la ventana como su fiel compañero, llamado Watari, entraba a la habitación.

-Joven, L-saludó Watari con el verdadero nombre del detective-¿En dónde estaba en el día?

-Salí a conocer la plaza Novana-contestó.

-¿Vio algo interesante?

-Conocí la fuente de los cuatro ríos-se quedo callado por unos minutos y dirigió su mirada a su fiel acompañante-Watari, ¿Puedes llamar a Roger?

-Claro, joven L-asintió y miro al pelinegro con curiosidad- ¿Se puede saber para que necesita hablar con él?

El detective solo curveo ligeramente los labios, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, L y Watari estaban en la plaza buscando a la violinista, pero no la encontraron. Ambos se dirigieron a un puesto de comida, cerca de la fuente, y esperaron hasta que la chica apareciera.

1 hora…2 horas…

-Joven L, creo que Uriel no aparecerá.

-Paciencia, Watari-dijo mientras mordía la yema del dedo pulgar y miraba de reojo la fuente de los cuatro ríos.

3 horas…4 horas…

L suspiró, casi dándose por vencido, hasta que el desafinado sonido de un violín hizo que de manera automática mirara hacia la fuente.

Ahí se encontraba la rubia mostrando debilidad y se podía notar con claridad unas notables ojeras, casi marcadas como las del detective.

El detective se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la niña.

-¡Uriel!-saludó el detective, haciendo que la chica lo mirase cansada- Ven, te quiero presentar a mi fiel acompañante.

La chica sentía la necesidad de contradecirle, pero algo en su interior le decía que se trataba de un bien para ella. Algo que la sacara del infierno.

Ambos caminaron hacia el puesto de comida hasta encontrarse con aquel señor que se mostró amable con la chica. Watari y Uriel se presentaron.

-Jovencita, yo soy dueño de un orfanato de niños superdotados en la ciudad de Winchester, en Inglaterra. El joven Deneuve dice que tienes lo necesario para estar en el orfanato.

-¿Lo necesario?-pregunto confusa y miro al detective.

-Si-afirmó L-Para tener cinco años, utilizas palabras que una niña de tu edad no entiende, te muestras madura y tocas muy bien, el único defecto es que ese violín ya esta maltratado por lo que tu música no se puede apreciar. Además, no eh podido evitar pensar que tocas música clásica, por lo que es bueno para tu cerebro, así que debes ser una genio.

-Si me permite comprobarlo-el acompañante del detective saco de su maletín una hoja con preguntas y problemas- ¿Puedes contestar esta hoja?

La chica aceptó, agarró la hoja y la analizó.

-Bien-sonrió de lado y miro de reojo al señor-Haré lo mejor…

* * *

**Esta es una historia que escribí en el segundo de bachillerato y casi me cuesta mi calificación porque mi profesora no creía que yo lo escribí y que lo he sacado de internet U^^ **

**Bueno..ella se llama Uriel (aka Isabella), es un OC que me gusta mucho, ¡OJO! No es su infancia y nada así, su historia no es muy linda como lo es esta. Tal vez en algún momento me animo hacer un oneshot o un pequeño fic sobre ella. Hasta entonces, es todo por hoy. Cuidense. ^^**


End file.
